


the world is your snowball

by Dresupi



Category: Legion (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coma, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's gonna bring David home for the holidays if it's the last thing she does!





	the world is your snowball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> December 12: ['It's a Marshmallow World' by Johnny Mathis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxTgOcTpVfU)
> 
> If you haven’t watched Legion, this might not make much sense… It’s in the same universe as my one shot: [62%](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11665605/chapters/26251281), but that’s not necessary to have read, I don’t think. 
> 
> But a little bit of background, David Haller is Legion, and he’s Charles Xavier’s son. Darcy’s role in this is as David’s girlfriend, but she also serves as a go-between from reality and David’s mind. The only problem is that the more time she spends in his mind, the more her psyche is absorbed into his. (His mind is Legion, meaning he’s absorbed the minds and powers of other mutants, and the longer Darcy stays in his mind, the less of her there is to bring out, if that makes sense? Anyway, idk if you’ve seen the show, but if you haven’t, I recommend it, it’s amazing.)

When Darcy came to, she was falling.  Which was normal.  It was always like this whenever Charles sent her here to talk to David.  

Unlike most times, though, her fall was broken by a pile of snow.  A pile of snow that, while cold, smelled suspiciously like powdered sugar.

So everything was weirdly par for the course.  

She wasn’t sure if she could eat anything while traipsing around in David’s mind, so she didn’t even try. No sense in shrinking or becoming a giant or other such Carrollian nonsense. 

“For the last time, Darcy.  You aren’t Alice and this isn’t Wonderland, but a twenty-stories-tall-you sounds like a dream come true…” a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  She grinned and turned to face David, his grin lighting up his entire face as he took her in.  “You look amazing.  Or maybe that’s just me?”  

She shrugged.  “I do look amazing.  I dunno if you can tell, since this is your version of me, but I definitely look amazing.”  

He held back from touching her, a side effect of visiting him like this meant that any physical contact had to be rationed. If he touched her too much, she’d start to fuse into his mind.  To become one with the Legion.  And if she did that, she’d be in David’s mind forever, but her body would still be alive on earth.  Just devoid of  _ her _ .  

“I don’t like it when you sneak,” she chastised him playfully.  “Need to put a bell on you…”    

“Didn’t sneak.  I just appeared,” he countered, reaching for her left hand. Into her right, he pressed a mug of hot chocolate. “How long are you here? It’s safe to drink that, by the way.  No calories either.” 

He looked down on her wrist for the meter that she usually wore.  It looked like a watch and it told her how much of her psyche had been fused into him.  Sixty-two percent was the cut off.  Any more than that and it was difficult for Dr. Xavier to unfuse her.  

She shrugged.  “No meter this time.”  

“What?” He frowned.  “Darcy.  That’s irresponsible of you.  Of my father…” The frown deepened as he glanced around.  “It’s a trap, isn’t it?”  He leaned closer, pressing his nose into her hair and sniffing.  Leaning back, he looked her up and down again.  “You’re really you… and…”  

“I’m here to stay,” she said, grinning and hoping like hell he would take the bait.  

He laughed.  “You can’t stay.”  

“But it’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”  

He laughed again, shaking his head.  “No.  It’s not… I mean…  yes… I mean…”  

“You said last time that you wanted me to stay for always…”  

“Darcy…” He reached for her hands and she could feel her belly swoop like it always did when he touched her, not just in here..  “If you stay, you cease to be.  I’d like you to  _ be _ .”  

“So wake up before I cease to be, David…”  

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head before replying.  “This  _ is _ a trick…” 

She leaned closer, close enough to kiss him.  “No tricks.  Just me.  Here forever if that’s what you want.”  

“No…” He shook his head adamantly.  “No… Darcy… you can’t  _ be _ here.  You can’t be a part of me… you’re  _ you _ .  You’re YOU…”  

There was a spinning sensation as if they were being shaken.  Shaken like a snow globe.  Yes.  It  _ was _ a snow globe. Darcy gasped and sucked in that thick watery stuff that was always in them.  Oil?  Glycerin?

She couldn’t see, couldn’t find David. She was just swimming for the surface of a snow globe.  Was there even a surface?  Was there even air?  She struggled against the water, feeling her limbs grow heavier and heavier.

Until suddenly, she wasn’t in the water anymore.  The thick, not-water, water.  No, but she still couldn’t move.   Her arms were restrained.  Something thick and heavy lay over her chest and arms.   

No... not restraints.  A  _ body _ .  Someone was holding her down!  She screeched and clawed until her finger registered a texture.  

Fur.  

She opened her eyes, blearily making out the color blue.  Hank.  Hank was holding her down.  

A hand smoothed over her face and she turned, blinking back the tears that were there in her eyes as she took in a smiling face she hadn’t seen in person in quite some time.  

“David?” she rasped, her throat sore and cracked from screaming.  

“That was a dirty little trick, Darcy…” he murmured, lowering his lips to hers briefly as her heart beat began to normalize.  

“Which one was?” Hank asked.  “Tricking you into waking up, or not waking up herself for ten days?”  

“Ten days?” she asked, sitting up and immediately regretting it as her head throbbed.  

David helped her lay back down.  “Charles had to keep you comatose while you healed.  Your mind was… fractured when you were inside mine…”  He gulped and looked down at her hands.  “I am so sorry…”  

She shook her head and grinned.  “You’re awake.  That’s all that matters.”

It was too good to be true.  

Darcy wanted to believe it, she really did.  But there was that…yellow faced  _ something _ over in the corner… maybe if she just ignored it… maybe it would go away?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me fluffy marshmallow comments for my hot chocolate!


End file.
